


Benediction

by RoxieFlash



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/RoxieFlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that leaves him breathless, is that when the word falls from her lips, he believes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Rain tears through the leafy canopy outside, making soft clinking noises against the glass. The rumbling, ominous sky has turned all the light to grey, casting Rose in muted colors, her hand pressed flat against the glass as she watches the rain, and the Doctor watches her.

She's quiet, today, and that's all right, because even if it's not his default setting, anything is all right, as long as it's with her. He slips his arm around her waist, draws her back against his chest, and she is warm and soft against his arm; he buries his face in hair that smells like applegrass and presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head, to her temple, and finally the shell of her ear.

He asked her once, and has asked her every day since, just to hear her say it. All the things that should scare him about this, don't. Oh, it's not a petty question of age or species or anything like that. No, the thing that has settled in his heart, the thing that leaves him breathless, as though he's standing on the edge of the galaxy's highest precipice, is that when the word falls from her lips, _he believes her_.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he mumbles, hand slipping underneath her shirt to stroke the smooth, warm skin of her stomach.

He waits for the answer to change. Their forever is an impossible thing. But she is an impossible creature, and when she twists around in his arms and lays her cheekbone against his, curling her arms around his waist and beneath his jacket, his throat tightens as he gathers her close.

"Forever."

* * *


End file.
